


Of Partners and Teams

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Russian!Dakota Twins, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Wash really likes movies about cats, no one else agrees with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weeks team bonding exercise is watching a movie. Per usual - everyone is suspicious of Wash’s choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Partners and Teams

"Alright! Sit your asses down and shut up!" Carolina roared. Her hands were on her hips as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Chill," York chided. He flopped himself onto the free couch, taking up the whole space. The bag of popcorn in his hand jiggled but didn't spill over. "This is free time, you know."  
  
"Considering it's Director mandated team bonding," South pointed out, "that's not really true."  
She and North were sitting together in the love seat. North sitting, while South sat in his lap when her shoulders and legs hanging off the sides. He was drumming on her stomach. Considering she didn't seem to mind, Wash would guess it was something he had done before Project Freelancer as well.

"Details," York shot back.

"You shut up," Carolina repeated. York hummed, but didn't say anything as he threw a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. "Alright, Wash, it's your turn to pick the movie."

C.T groaned from where she sat on the floor. She was leaning against the arm chair that North and South were on, her legs sprawled out in front of her. They'd unanimously agreed weeks ago that avoiding wherever Wyoming and Florida flopped down was for the best.

"Wash's picks are all really shitty," she complained. "And he's not even going to pay attention! Look at him! He had two spars with Carolina and one with South today and he's already curled up with Maine. He's going to be out in five minutes.

Maine and Wash had taken up the second couch. Maine was sprawled out along it, his back pressed against the back, while Wash was snuggled up with him. Wash's head was buried in Maine's chest, Maine's chin hooked over his head and his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, and his arms were wrapped around him while their legs tangled together.

"I am not gonna fall asleep," Wash objected, voice muffled by Maine's chest. "And the last time I picked a movie, you cried like a bitch."

"A dog died!"

"You two, stop the bickering." Their mouths snapped shut at Carolina's words. C.T glared at his back as Wash snuggled closer to Maine. "And break up the cuddle pile, guys. This is supposed to be team building."

Maine grunted, "Partners."

Carolina pursed her lips for a second before gesturing around the room, "Team."

Wash groaned before untangling himself, "Alright. Alright. Maine gimme the movie." Maine reached behind him, pulling a small case out from between them and giving it to Wash.

He gave a low groan before swinging himself upright. He took a moment, stretching out and yawning, before handing the TV to their leader.

She looked at it for a second before a small laugh bubbled out of her. "It figures you would pick this."

"It's a good movie." He added, "What about spooning? Because you really did beat me up earlier and the cuddles are making me feel better."

"No spooning either. You can do that tonight or something, in a place where I don't have to watch it."

"You're the worst." Wash didn't argue though, instead shifting to the cushion that Maine's feet were settled on. He leaned against the arm of it, pouting a bit.

"So what'd the loser pick?" South questioned.

Carolina sighed, "This is team bonding. Could you at least drop the insults for a while?"

"It's how she shows affection," North assured. "I've been called everything from a asshole to a goat."

Connie looked up at them, echoing, "A goat?"

He shrugged, "It's more offensive in Russian."

"Uh...huh," York said, voice portraying his disbelief.

"Wash chose The Cat Returns. I have no idea what it's about - but it's got a girl on the cover so it's not going to be another Cats and Dogs, which we will continoue to not talk about," Carolina cut in, answering South's question.

"It's a good movie," Wash muttered.

"Not," Maine argued, digging his foot into Wash's back a bit.

Wash scrunched his nose and smacked him, "You're a filthy traitor."

Once the DVD was in, Carolina stood up and flopped onto the couch with York, the brunette sitting up so she would fit with him, "Okay, seriously all of you shut up and lets just watch the movie."

"Such a hypocrite. She'd going to be cuddling with York is like ten minutes," Wash mumbled. Maine let out a huff of laughter, reaching over and twining their fingers together as he focused on the screen. Wash squeezed his fingers, feeling his chest swell with fondness, and added softly, "I guess I can settle for this."


End file.
